Something Amiss With Charlie
by penofjade
Summary: Even secluded away as he is, Charlie can't help but think of girls in a new light as he grows older. Mr. Wonka does his best to ignore this until one fateful day when Charlie allows the fudge machines to be contrary...That was the start of something big!
1. The Fudge Incident

Disclaimer: I own none of Tim Burton's absolutely WONDERFUL characters, though I wish quite often that I did...I am, however, crafting new characters even now as we speak, so when they are eventually introduced, I would ask that you do not plagiarize them without my express permission first. I am highly grateful to you for this! Please read and enjoy, this, my first Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fanfic :D

a/n: This is merely the first chapter, so don't be too disappointed at the ending for there will be more. I can't guarantee when the second chapter will appear, so please be patient with me. I want to make sure each installment is as wonderful as it can possibly be! So please enjoy this small sampling of what is to come :D Reviews are always nice and I'm not averse to ideas, though I can't promise that I will use them immediately. Thanks again! And now for your feature presentaion :D ENJOY!!!

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Willy Wonka was not used to human company. He had lived alone with the Oompa Loompas for fifteen years and had been quite content to live like that forever. Then, one day, it had happened. He had found a gray hair. His mind started to whirl and he realized that that meant he was getting . . . old. He needed to find an heir to his chocolate empire. But you already know _that_ story. I'm here to tell what happened after the credits rolled and the seats emptied. New characters will be introduced and old ones forgotten. Within these pages a sequel is forming. But not just any sequel. A sequel of chocolate proportions!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several years have passed since Charlie Bucket and his family had come to live with Mr. Willy Wonka. Charlie is now a young man, intent on making his own mark on the world. And, like every other young man, he has started to view the opposite sex through new eyes. No longer are girls to be feared, now they enchant and cause blushes to form. Charlie, however, secluded away in the factory, meets very few young women. He watches them on the television and wonders what it would be like to talk to one.

Yes, Charlie once lived in the world outside the factory walls, but that was before those cootie carriers had become so lovely. He had all the chocolate anyone could want and yet no one to give it to. His sighs started to worry his mother. She caught him looking out windows, gazing at something she could not see. Even Mr. Wonka realized that something was bothering his young assistant. But, being a chocolate genius does not make one a genius in everything, and Mr. Wonka was merely a genius when it came to candy. He was quite content to let whatever was wrong with Charlie alone and go on as they had.

One morning, however, even Mr. Wonka realized that something had to be done, or the whole factory would suffer. It all started in the fudge room. Now, as everyone knows, the fudge making process is a rather delicate affair. That was why the Oompa Loompas used special machines designed by Mr. Wonka himself to get the exact right consistency every time (which is very difficult to do). Charlie was on his monthly inspection of the machines that helped to create the wonderful Wonka Fudge when it happened. He did the one thing that one cannot do when one is working...especially when one is inspecting specially-designed fudge making machines in the factory of Mr. Willy Wonka...He day dreamed.

Now, please understand! Mr. Wonka was not in the least against day dreaming. Quite the contrary, in fact! He came up with some of his best recipes and ideas while in that very state. However, when one is inspecting anything...anything at all...one needs to be completely present. Charlie wasn't that morning, and the world's supply of Mr. Willy Wonka's fudge suffered. For you see, the machines were being contrary, and Charlie would have realized this if he had been thinking completely about the workings of the specially-designed machines. Charlie, however, did not realize this and pushed the button that would start each and every machine in producing the sticky candy. Several Oompa Loompas are still attempting to remove fudge from their ears, even now.

a/n: I know that this one was short, and I'm sorry...I'm attempting to remedy that in the near future!


	2. The Powers of Day Dreaming

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer...I don't own any of Tim Burton's characters but there are several new characters that will start to emerge, so please don't take them without first asking! Thanks :D

a/n: Here's the second chapter in my Something Amiss with Charlie fanfic...I was told that the ending of the first chapter didn't go into enough detail about what had happened in the Fudge Room and why the Oompa Loompas were cleaning out fudge from their ears, so I tried to do better in this one. I hope everyone likes this chapter as well...I'm sorry about how slow the story seems to be moving...I PROMISE that it will pick up in the next few chapters...I just don't want to rush Charlie leaving the factory! Please bear with me as I work my way along...Thank you :D

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Now I must point out, if Charlie's day dreaming had affected, say, the bubble gum of the world, or even the lemon drops, the events that follow may very well never have taken place. I'm sure that you are all aware of just how wonderful Mr. Willy Wonka's fudge truly is. Even those in the farthest reaches of the known world have heard of it! The only way that this situation could have been even worse was if it had been the chocolate Wonka bar wrapping machines that had been acting contrary...I'm not sure if the world could have survived such a devastating blow as that!

Charlie's push of that button at that moment, however, sent his life down a path that no one could have ever predicted. For, with the temporary lose of the world renowned fudge, something unthought of happened! A new brand gained favor!

Charlie, even secluded as he was, soon learned of the catastrophic occurrence. Mr. Wonka never accused Charlie of helping to bring about such a horrific thing as a new "World's Favorite Fudge", but Charlie knew that he had had more than something to do with it.

The new fudge, it was said, was even creamier then Mr. Willy Wonka's! It had a silkiness about it that could make even the most hardened men swoon upon tasting it! Mr. Wonka couldn't believe what he was hearing on the radio and seeing on the television and reading in the blasted newspaper!

Rather odd, however, was the fact that no one knew anything, anything at all, about the maker! All that anyone could say with certainty was that the name on the wrapper of the fudge was "Midnight Fudge" and that the blocks came in large, wooden crates. Stamped on the crates was the picture of a large silver moon surrounded by a circle of the deepest blue.

Mysterious as these crates were, people had no problem buying them as quickly as they appeared. Wonka's Fudge started to pile up on store shelves all across the world. No one was buying it! Mr. Wonka sat at his desk in his candy decorated office and did what he did best...he day dreamed. He day dreamed about how he had first created his own lovely fudge, and he day dreamed about his first customer saying how absolutely marvelous it was, and he even went so far as to day dream about seeing his loyal and faithful workers stumbling out of the Fudge Room looking as though they had all just eaten a Hair Toffy...He had to appreciate how funny that had seemed, and then out had come his young apprentice, looking just like a giant version of one of the Oompa Loompas.

What many do not realize is the absolute power of day dreaming. One can come up with the most creative things while doing it. However, one is also able to solve difficult or otherwise tricky problems...Mr. Wonka had used this tactic many times, most notably after he had found that single strand of gray in his perfectly groomed hair.

He finally seemed to reach a solution in his day dreaming for he stood very quickly and hurried out into the hallway. Upon reaching the Great Glass Elevator he punched a button that would take him to the showcase of the whole factory...the room in which the Chocolate Waterfall turned his perfectly blended chocolate. There stood Charlie on the grassy bridge that spanned the two sides of the Chocolate River. Charlie was munching on a piece of the grass and staring into the crashing chocolate fall in front of him.

"My boy!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka upon exiting the Elevator. "My dear boy, do come here for a moment."

Charlie turned and, casting one more look over his shoulder at the churning chocolate walked up to his mentor. "Yes, Mr. Wonka?" he said, still munching on the bright green grass.

"I have the most wonderful idea!" breathed Mr. Wonka, clapping his purple clad hands like a young child who is surprised with a new toy. "I have just been day dreaming and it came to me! You shall find this person who is creating a fudge everyone seems to believe is better then mine so that we can show the world that the fudge they think is better then mine really isn't so that my fudge will once again be bought up as soon as it arrives at the stores!"

Charlie, taken slightly aback, stopped mid chew to stare at his teacher. He was going to leave the factory? That hadn't happened in years! Charlie wouldn't know what to do out among people in the big wide world! "Mr. Wonka..."said Charlie hesitantly, "How exactly am I supposed to prove that their fudge isn't better then yours?"

Mr. Willy Wonka, who had been smiling serenely all around at the world he had made within the walls of his factory, looked at his assistant and replied, "I haven't day dreamed that yet." And with that, he turned and walked away, almost bouncing really. Charlie, who was a bit more practical, didn't feel quite so bouncy...He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen...Too bad he hadn't had that feeling before he'd pushed that ill fated button in the Fudge Room of Mr. Willy Wonka's factory. But if he hadn't pushed it, I suppose we wouldn't have our story and that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?

a/n: Well????? Let me know what you think:D I always like to hear what people think is going to happen next!!!!:D I'm hoping to get Charlie out of the factory in the next chapter :D


End file.
